Dear Sasuke:
by Akamaru-chan
Summary: Sasuke let them down. Again. A week later he finds a note from...Sakura? hints at NaruSaku. ONE SHOT.


_Author's Note:_

_Hey people! well I was really bored in history so here is my one shot copied from my notebook! When you are done PLEASE read my other fan fic! Reviews keep me writing! Love ya lots,_

_AKAMARU_

_THINK_

_**words(the letter)**_

Actual story

_hn whats this... _a dark haired boy reached down and picked up a white envelope sealed with a red seal.

It had been weeks since Naruto and Sakura had left him there, he hadn't really cared. He was Sasuke Uchiha after all, nothing phased him. Never looking back, but the script acrost the note made him wonder...

_**To sasuke-kun.**_

Kun...alot of people had called him that, but only one person could have left it here. _Sakura. _what was that blasted girl up to now, only one way to find out. he carefuly opened the seal.

_**Dear Sasuke-kun,**_

_**You can probably guess who is writing this. As for why, I don't even know. I really don't know why I care anymore. After all, you let us down, twice. Maybe for closure, yea, that could be it, or maybe deep down I wanted to talk to you one last time...**_

_**I remember all those years ago when I first started to think you were wonderful. You were so cool, and calm. you had that determined look in your eyes that I so admired. Your determination, your looks, your strength, I admired them. And I liked you, I'm not afraid to admit that anymore, I liked you.**_

_**When I found out we were going to be on the same team I couldn't have been happier. Then my crush had escalated to something I thought was love. I thought I had understood you, that you deep down cared about me. Neither was right. I even stopped being friends with ino over you. Your hair, your smile, your attitude...all were perfect in my eyes. Back then I called it love, now I realize its lust, based on looks and appearances, none of the things that matter in real life.**_

_**Then you left, I was sad, I remember crying for days in my room with the lights turned out, wishing with all my heart you would come back. I thought it was my fault, I didn't try hard enough to win you back. Your cold voice, evil attitude could be changed but I just wasn't good enough. Now I can see thats not true, I could have pleaded, cried, sang odes, put my life on the line, and you still would have left eventually. So its not my fault you left, its yours, and it has always been your fault, your choice.**_

_**I see why I'm writing this now, to let you know I've moved on. I'm not the same fan girl of three years ago. Wow, three years, It seems like so much more then that. I changed, stronger, smarter, wiser. Wise enough to see the errors of my past, and yours. I was so ignorant back then. But now I see, I cared and thought you cared, but all your actions were based on selfish inner motives. My love for you was a illusion, I could have never understood you, nobody could, and I defiantly had no chance at changing you. Because you chose this path of life. Its not me who told you to be an avenger, it was you. And that path condemned you to whatever happens to you now. It'll be lonely, hard, and painful. I can see that. Well you successfully sold your soul to the devil, just like you planned. For what? to get revenge and kill your brother? In the end you will only become as bad as him. And what happens after, you lose your purpose. Nowhere to turn, nowhere to go. Because you cut all your life lines. You turned your back on all the people who ever cared. Yea, I admit it, I cared, but I can see you didn't care about me, and still don't. So I did all I could, but you never bothered with me. So yea, whatever your fate now I think you deserve it.**_

_**Moving on, its a good thing. You continue to dwell of stuff of the past, that messes you up. Me? I dwelled on your loss for a while, but then I moved on. I love someone else now, he's always been there for me. Cared for me, protected me, just like i used to wish you would. But he's more then you will ever me, and I think he loves me back. and you? you're a thing of the past. I don't hate you, as much as you ignored and used me, I feel sorry for you. you, who will never know what it feels like to have someone love you. you, who dwells in hate. Hate, it only brings death and despair in the end. But you chose it, remember that, you could have had a happier life but you chose the Hate. It'll destroy you, it already has. And you can't go back now. So yea, remember this, because we both know it will come true.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**SAKURA H.**_

The letter dropped to the floor without a sound. His lips parted, unsure of what to do, but emotion finally flowed from his empty heart. for the first time, in a long time, he cried. Why? Maybe because he cared about her. no that wasn't it. He was crying because everything she wrote was right. The path he lived on, the path he had chosen, would end in hate and despair. And there was no turning back, his fate was sealed.


End file.
